In commonly assigned application Ser. No. 07/561,341, filed 31 Jul. 1990, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,661 a double knit circular knitting machine is disclosed which is constructed to facilitate more ready replacement of the needle cylinder and sinker dial without the necessity of hoisting the dial by a chain block and the like. The knitting machine includes a circular dial supported adjacent the opening in the upper end of the needle cylinder. A rotatable support shaft is supported at the upper end of a frame support member and extends downwardly to a position adjacent the circular opening in the upper end of the needle cylinder. A vertically extending support sleeve surrounds the support shaft and is supported at the upper end on a frame support member for telescopic vertical movement relative to the support shaft. The lower end of the support sleeve is fixed to the dial for supporting same. A dial control for lifting and lowering the support sleeve along the support shaft is operable to lift the dial a sufficient distance to permit removal and replacement of the needle cylinder.
It has been found desirable to mount the dial so that it and the needle cylinder can be more easily removed. Additionally, after removal and replacement of component parts, the dial must be set to exact specifications. Thus, the dial should not only be more easily removed, but should also be capable of being easily returned to an exact position.